vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Esperancia's current and proposed task list for this wiki
Right. Sorry for the long title--just want to make things um, clear :D This is, my very first time using forum in a wikia. And it seems.. the first time Vocaloid wiki's forum has ever been used? I feel honored. So. Right to the point. Wait, sorry again if there's grammatical and pronouncial errors. Current *Finalizing the song template for producer pages. Status: done *Finalizing the song template for notable pages. Status: done *Removing song descriptions from "notable song" pages into their respective producers (simplified) and individual pages. And also revamping the notable song pages with new song template. Goal: making the pages more efficient with less contents. Status: in progress **This task requires a lot of song image-icon uploading. **Detailed work progress: (each Vocaloid stands for his/her original songs list; strikethrough-ed means done) ***Hatsune Miku ***Hatsune Miku million ***Meiko ***Kaito ***Kaito million ***Kagamine twins ***Kagamine twins million ***Kagamine Rin ***Kagamine Rin million ***Kagamine Len ***Kagamine Len million ***Kamui Gakupo ***Kamui Gakupo million ***Megurine Luka ***Megurine Luka million ***Gumi ***Gumi million *Putting official song webpage by producers as external links on their individual pages. Status: in progress *Helping K4KING-san with song images and official Japanese lyrics :3 because I suck at song interpretation and looking at a lot of Miku's faces resulting stars in my eyes Status: in progress *(Side project FTW) Cleaning the wiki's page categorization. Status: done *Making new navigation box template for notable song pages and finalizing it. Status: done and applied. Proposed Well actually it's not literally 'proposed' yet.. (me and my silly English-___-) It's just me making some proposals. *A new layout (probably with some new templates or table thing) for notable song pages. The new layout (table) will present only 100px-sized image, song title, producer names, video links. Goal: making the pages only serve as a song list. All links will be redirected to producer pages and their own individual song pages. Status: done with the proposed template and approved! *A new template for doujin albums created by producers. The example is one in Wowaka's page; if it's approved I'm going to finalize and create the template. Status: '''approved and applied! Thank you Qiara-san (Unknown.System) Esperancia 04:25, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Mind if I cut in? Song page Status I've be revamping the song pages and every info as quickly as I can. to co-inside with Esperancia's work. So far I managed to revamp current song pages, and pretty soon, they can be used as links in the producer page. :D The New template made is for Producer and Notable song page only. I'll come back to this after a while K4KING 06:11, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Template Thanks for the posts. The template Looks nice. I attempted to move it to Infobox Song, so it is more obvious what the template is. But there is currently another Song template, or rather was. However, it seems Angel had basically the same idea, with the addition of adding "Album" to it, do you think that will be a good addition, because I want to delete the old template for namesake. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : You're very welcome. Thank you >///< : Eek. Dear me didn't even know that an infobox template exists. I'm sorry. I'm okay if you move/change it into "infobox song". For the addition of album, do you mean the albums which have featured the song (created by the producer himself)? I'm OK with it too; if there are no albums we can always hide the field :) Esperancia 15:31, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Notable page's song template proposal It will look like this. Note that this template is created for the purpose of '''making the notable pages only serve as an informative redirect list of songs; it won't present any song description. This is because the notable songs presented are quite a lot :/ Notice: *yellow means it has entered the hall of fame. I plan to have normal--notable--songs with Miku's signature teal color. The same goes with other vocaloid's notable pages; the normal color will be their signature colors. *the song icon in the left is taken from the respective song's original video; so as for "melody...", I didn't use the 3D PV one. | style="vertical-align:top; width:100px;" | http://i580.photobucket.com/albums/ss241/heartdheys/brsicon.jpg NND / YT | style="vertical-align:top; font-size:85%;" | |} | style="vertical-align:top; width:100px;" | http://i580.photobucket.com/albums/ss241/heartdheys/melodyicon-1.jpg NND (original) / NND (3D PV) / YT | style="vertical-align:top; font-size:85%;" | |} This still needs to be fixed; well but this is the temporary preview. Please give feedback/comment below :) : Now this I totally agree! I'm making the basic skeleton pages right now, filling them up though will take a lot of effort. I'll be sure to give my all to help this project of yours, as it also conicides with mine. K4KING 02:51, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you so much for your agreement, K4-san :) I'm planning on changing the notable pages' layout to be using this template; but then it'll result in many red (unavailable) song page links. But I think it's OK, it's a lot of work and time to finish them all; you (and myself XD) don't need to rush things. Let's work in our usual pace okay! Esperancia 04:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : : If you don't mind, i would like to add the pictures myself. (I also left you a message in your talk page) I kinda want to use either a picture from the Official PV or an official Art done by the creator or an official CD Cover(I must admit, I never thought of finding THAT particular Packaged picture, it's certainly better than what I could have applied. Kudos to you Madam!) But yeah, I'll be making a Lot of Song pages. I'm just setting up the skeletons now. I'll soon seperate the Song pages From Song Series (Song series have a different goal in mind, they are their own universes, and it concentrates on that rather than the aspects of the songit does, but you get the idea like speculating as such.) next week. Until then, let us make this Worthwhile! Now if only Adept were to finish that template..... : : Or, if you found a picture that I could use or seems good, please show it to me, then you can put it, or I'll put it, whichever comes first. K4KING 04:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : (oh, forget about this indent thing :s) Kyaa K4-san, I'm really sorry.. I didn't even think that you want to upload/edit the pictures yourself. I'm so sorry, I mean to help but still sorry ;w; For the particular Packaged picture, it's just me being lucky when I browse into redjuice's old website :) I didn't know he drew one for Packaged too; I thought he only drew the album covers (Re:Package and Re:Mikus..) Later if I found another worth-to-be-featured pictures, I'll tell you first ;w; gomen :3 About the template, yes, I am finishing it now. I plan to make the song title (the ones with the colorful background XD) to be a header, so it'll show in the "Content" box thing. But well, it's not finished yet, I'll update when I'm done. Esperancia 05:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) -__- and before I forget, here's redjuice current HP and redjuice 2006-2008 old HP . No No you are not wrong, Although, I'm careful as to not put too much pictures that might or might have not come from pixiv or Piapro, Well some pictures, permission is always asked. But since you REALLY wanted to help, go ahead and post pictures in the song pages if you want. I only have pictures of songs that are of Supercells at the moment. So try not to post pictures of Supercell's at least not yet. With other P's Go ahead! I welcome you! Heck Just be sure it's HQ. Bunai will be eliminating old pictures soon enough. :D (What made me do this was my realization I can't do this alone. O_O I was stupid to realize I can do this by myself.)K4KING 06:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Finally... the template is done :'D It's finalized! You can view it Template:NotaSong|here, and the example of it being used in my sandbox. (I haven't got the permission from Bunai-san, so I leave the template page with a sandbox template..) There's still some tiny errors.. (like how the width of the columns are not the same.. yet -__-) But overall it's ready to be used. Do you think I should start editing? Or wait for everybody's agreement? Esperancia 02:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Bunai Gets the last word. I'm agreeing on this. K4KING 02:34, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Figured you guys just go with it lol. :So one template is for songs and the other is for notable songs? That is the only part I am confused about. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:27, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Well.. We still need your approval, at least >///< Eek *hides in the bushes* Yup, I made two templates. One for the notable pages and one for producer pages (the latter is more flexible to use). If I'm not mistaken, Adept-san's trying to make one too, for song derivatives/remix/cover/etc, using NND/Youtube video thumbnail... thingy (frankly I don't really understand lol) ::Yay! I'll start editing! XD Esperancia 06:30, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, now I understand. :::Can you rename them Infobox blahabla before you do anything? -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC)